Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 9 (Magic in me)
Magic in me is the ninth episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *NATHAN dresses up as a genie and goes into a genie bottle. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 29 (Magical dress up party). *CHARLI does genie magic movements. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 45 (Creativity). *KATHLEEN makes a magic hat to pull out a rabbit from inside. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 27 (Magic in nature). *CHARLI pretends to be a magician. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 36 (Feelings). *KELLIE and Chats stare at an eclipse and they make a wish on it. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 27 (Magic in nature). *CHARLI has a sailor life. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 40 (Travelling). *TIM, Kellie and Nathan play the music that's inside their heads. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 4 (Head). *CHARLI pretends to play a drum kit and Kellie gives her a real one. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 11 (Trying something new). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a boy (Tim) who wants to be the boss of his house like his mother (Kathleen), so he dreams he is her mother and he has to look after his brother and sister (Nathan and Charli). Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 21 (I love to be). Gallery Nathan_S6_E9.png Charli_S6_E9_1.png Kathleen_S6_E9.png Charli_S6_E9_2.png Kellie_S6_E9.png Charli_S6_E9_3.png Tim_S6_E9.png Charli_S6_E9_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E9.png Songlets ;Shapes in space I'm a magical genie, I appear in a puff of smoke I can grant you any whish 'cause I'm a mystical kind of bloke In a swish and a twirl I move, disappear in a blink of an eye And on my magic carpet I can fly I'm a genie, I'm a genie, I can change from big to small I'm a genie, I'm a genie and I'm special, that's all. I'm a magical genie, I appear in a puff of smoke I can grant you any whish 'cause I'm a mystical kind of bloke In a swish and a twirl I move, disappear in a blink of an eye And on my magic carpet I can fly I'm a genie, I'm a genie, I can change from big to small I'm a genie, I'm a genie and I'm special, that's all. ;Body move #01 My hands in a swirl, a magical whirl I'm a genie who grants magic wishes Hands and fingers go zap, I'll surprise you with a clap All make lovely magic swishes. My hands in a swirl, a magical whirl I'm a genie who grants magic wishes Hands and fingers go zap, I'll surprise you with a clap All make lovely magic swishes. ;Puzzles and patterns Roll up, roll up, the magician is here Magic tricks with my magic tricks Roll up, roll up, the magician is here. Roll up, roll up, the magician is here Magic tricks with my magic tricks Roll up, roll up, the magician is here. ;Body move #02 I'm the magnificent amazing magic magician I'll do a trick for you, starly, twilley, Charli, gubalee You'll never guess what I'll do You'll never guess what I'll do for you. ;Word play There once was a pirate, argh, argh, argh, who sailed the seas With the magical fairy, they went where they pleased Then one day the sun turned to dark hidden by the moon in its path The pirate was scared but the fairy so bright Lit up the dark with her fairy lights. There once was a pirate, argh, argh, argh, who sailed the seas With the magical fairy, they went where they pleased Then one day the sun turned to dark hidden by the moon in its path A magic eclipse yelled the two happy friends Then the sunlight came up and the story ends. ;Body move #03 It's a sailor's life for me, sailing on the sea Aye, aye, captain, I'll hoist the sail Climb the rigging and watch for a whale Scrub the deck, look out to sea It's a sailor's life for me, sailor's life for me Sailor's life for me. ;Making music Na na na, na na na na, got music inside my head I'm gonna play my groove the air guitar, gonna play it, na na na. Na na na, na na na na, got music inside our heads We're gonna play our groove the air instruments, gonna play them, na na na I said na na na, na na na na, we've got music inside our heads We're gonna play our groove the air instruments, gonna play them, na na na. ;Body move #04 Crash, bang a-boom, it's noisy in this room 'cause I'm playing drums Crash, bang a-boom, it's noisy in this room 'cause I'm playing drums Snare, cymbals, base, crash, bang a-boom. Crash, bang a-boom, it's noisy in this room 'cause I'm playing drums Crash, bang a-boom, it's noisy in this room 'cause I'm playing drums Snare, cymbals, base, crash, bang a-boom. ;Sharing stories I wanna be the boss Give orders all the time Have ... just what I want Be the boss would be just fine I wanna be the boss, give orders all the time. I love to be a kid And play all the time I'll do just what mum says She's the boss and that's fine I love to be a kid and play all of the time. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about dreaming Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about myself Category:Ep about fancy dress parties Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about getting ready Category:Ep about genies Category:Ep about magic lamps & bottles Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about rabbits & bunnies Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about inside Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about moon Category:Ep about eclipses Category:Ep about fairies Category:Ep about pirates Category:Ep about sailing & sailors Category:Ep about head Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about trombones Category:Ep about trying & being able Category:Ep about drum kits Category:Ep about bosses & commanding